


Daddy Negan

by Guest567



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Cute, Diapers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guest567/pseuds/Guest567
Summary: What would happen if when negan captured daryl he regressed into a different self? will negan open up a soft side in himself?





	1. prologue

Glenn and Abraham are dead, Daryl recognizes, as he sits, curled deep into himself in the back of a van, he can hear voices outside, smell the terror among his family, and yet there's nothing within his power that he can do except for sit steady and wait. 

He tried the back of the vehicle, its locked, bolted from the outside. 

Sighing, his wounds hurting and his emotions heavy, he pulls his thumb into his mouth and tries to relax, flinching every time he hears a loud noise from outside of the van, he prays no more lives are taken. 

\------------

Shaken awake by the presence of footsteps, a confused boy wakes up, his mindset young, he does all he can thing, he cries, bawls, heartbreaking sobs that wrack his body after he realizes he's stuck wherever he is; confined in the dark.

The fear is so real that he doesn't even notice the wetness spreading across his crotch, he just feels frightened, vulnerable and alone. 

The sobs continue, heavy and filled with terror, the kind so deep they feel as if they should be making someone sick. 

\---------------------------

Dwight, walking around and performing his duties, is nudged by one of the saviors, and handed a plat of food, it's futile; a dog food sandwich, but that's what the prisoners here get.

He walks along the corridors, freezing in his boots as he hears the sobs. Wondering what's happened to whoever is making the gut-wrenching sounds, but performing his duties and beginning to walk at the same time. 

He knows it can't be Daryl, he's met the man, he's tough as anything, if he were to cry it would be a small amount and privately, not like the sounds he's hearing, at least he hopes he's true. 

Unlocking the door after placing the food onto the floor, he see's a boy, the usually strong man melted away by the childish sobbing that ceases slightly as the door is opened, the man's thumb going into his mouth and his body curling into himself. 

That is until the boy recognizes the mans faces and starts bawling, and turns to the wall, frightened for his life. 

He doesn't know the man's name, or status, but he recognizes the face and associates it heavily with fear. 

Dwight doesn't know what to do, he highly suspects the man may have regressed, but he never plagued Daryl as a little before, he feels uncomfortable in his presence, never having had been around a little before. 

Unless it's a trap.

He feels like leaving the terrified man there, except he notices the wet patch on the man's jeans and sighs, he hadn't known the man well, but he had gathered that he would not suffer his dignity to wet himself and sob heavily for all to see. 

He turns around, locks the door and begins walking to the one and only Negans office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little short, i was going to include negan in the prologue but wrote the last line and thought it sounded good and suspenseful haha


	2. Updates

Hi, so I'm hopefully going to be updating this every Thursday.

And I was going to update today, but let me explaine why I haven't.

I wrote the whole chapter up on my phone, and was sliding down to copy it and pressed the fucking delete button.

Let's just say I'm not very happy and not in the mood to write it all out again.


End file.
